


Oh, Brother!

by nadscript



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, College, College Student Seungmin, College student Seongjun, Cussing, Gen, Highschool student Huijun, Highschool student Junhyuk, Highschool student Minjae, Slice of Life, Swearing, Teenagers, Underage swearing, highschool, is that even exist?, step-brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadscript/pseuds/nadscript
Summary: What if you wanted a baby brother but got a 17 years old teenager as your new brother instead?Castle J and Win step brothers AU, that's it
Relationships: Son Seongjun | Castle J & Bang Junhyuk | Win
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is just a fiction, I have no idea about their family life, also I'm not a theater student so I don't really know how it works  
> -  
> Note:  
> Seongjun and Seungmin is the same age and went to college together, both in Theater major  
> Seongjun's dad and Junhyuk's mom are office workers and yes I don't give them names  
> Junhyuk's hair is black in this fic, imagine that

Son Seongjun, a 22 years old theater student, lives in a very simple family house. What’s missing from this house is the presence of a mother and younger sibling, that’s what makes this house seem too big for him and his father. He always wanted to have a little brother because he got bored easily when he was young. Unfortunately, his mother didn’t make it when she was about to give birth to his baby brother. It was a hard time for him and his father, but his father had ways to handle him. He’s very grateful for his dad who did both roles for him.

One morning, his father suddenly brings up something from the past, “Remember when you used to ask me and your mother for a baby brother?” 

It was a warm and pleasant memory, he remembered when both parents laughed at him for constantly asking for a baby brother. The time when he thought his mother was getting fatter every month. And lastly the time when his mother asked him to feel her tummy, he felt a kick and he was shocked. “Seongjun, that’s your baby brother, you’ll get to meet him next month,” his mother’s voice was warm at that time, he almost cried remembering those words. He was so excited, he even promised his mother that he’ll be the best big brother in the whole world. Sadly, he never met his little brother.

“Why so suddenly, dad?” he tried to brush off the sad feeling by letting out a small chuckle. 

“Do you remember Mrs. Bang? You know I met with her a lot this time and the truth is we’ve dated for several months now,” his dad said while he put a heart shaped sunny side on Seongjun’s plate. Well no wonder today’s breakfast seems a little bit more extra and the usual. But he felt guilty since he doesn’t have a clue who she is, probably because he always felt sleepy every breakfast time. But another thing that hit him was the fact that his father was dating.

Seongjun was shocked but he tried to hide it by shoving some sausages into his mouth and nodded to answer. “Well, I think we’re ready for the next step,” his father said shyly, scratching the back of his head. When those words entered his ears, his first response was choking on his sausages. Goddamn sausages.

“Oh wow… *cough* Dad, i’m so happy for you, really, but why are you telling me this?” This is definitely good news because Seongjun felt guilty ever since college started, he spent less time with his dad. When he was still in school, both of them had times together at breakfast and dinner, now they barely saw each other during those times. Guess it’s time for his old man to finally have somebody by his side besides sooner or later Seongjun has to leave the house for his job.

“Well, I’m planning to propose to her sooner so I think it’s time for you to meet her and her child. He’s younger than you, 5 years younger to be exact and just got into highschool.”

5 years younger, that would be the same age as his baby brother if he was alive. He suddenly felt anxious, not because he’ll meet his soon-to-be step mother, but because of the fact that he will have a younger step brother, a 17 years old younger step brother. Teenagers are scary, it’s very hard to understand them. It’s probably easier to understand your siblings from a younger age because you grow up with them but suddenly having to befriend a teenanger is a very risky move because they’ll either like you or hate you. The overthinking makes Seongjun forget that he is late for morning class. He quickly grabs the lunch his father made, gives his old man a quick hug and ‘thank you for the meal’, grabs his jacket, bag, puts on his shoes and makes his way to campus.

-

Seongjun would be lying if he didn’t think about that morning. Luckily the classes weren't that serious and he can ask Seungmin for notes later. After lunch, all 3rd year theater students are gathering in the auditorium, working in groups for their upcoming performances. Usually, Seongjun is always the one who talks a lot because he is super excited about these performances, but now he is awfully quiet. Seeing the strange behavior his friend was making all day long, Seungmin gave Seongjun a loud pat pat on the back, just to wake him up from whatever was going inside his head. That works because Seongjun let out a small ‘ouch’. “What character are you practising? You’re awfully quiet today.”

“Seungmin, what should I doooo?” Seongjun suddenly responded with a loud whine while staring at his best friend. The whole group glared at both of them because they’re in the middle of serious discussion. Seungmin gave them an awkward smile and excused himself to go outside while dragging Seongjun with him.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Seungmin said with a worried tone.

“My old man is going to get married...,” Seongjun gave him a tired look, making Seungmin confused.

“Okay, isn’t tha-,” he was cut off by Seongjun's sudden move. Both hand gripping on Seungmin’s arm, squeezing him.

“TO A WIDOW WITH A CHILD!” He shook Seungmin quite hard before letting him drop to the ground. 

“A TEENAGE CHILD, SEUNGMIN, 17 YEARS OLD!” He dropped himself next to Seungmin, hand formed into a fist, faking a sob and whimper.

“Whoah, chill out, drama queen, what’s wrong with a 17 years old as your new sibling? Isn’t it good? I mean you don’t really have to babysit them all the time and they won’t cry if you disobey them,” Seungmin patted his shoulder to calm him down. Well, he does make a point, you don’t have to babysit a 17 years old because they probably don’t want anyone to bother them. Yes they won’t cry if you disobey them because they will disobey you first and you’ll be the one who cries. Seongjun feels anxious again, what if he gives a bad first impression to his soon to be little brother.

“Well I just don’t know how to approach a teenager, that’s all.”

Seungmin laughs in respon, making Seonjun feel more uneasy. “Are you telling me that Son Seongjun, THE well known Son Seongjun, one of the most popular students in the whole campus, the confident and playful Son Seungjun who befriended the whole theater major, from juniors to seniors, doesn’t know how to communicate with teenagers? Come on, you’re thinking too much, I’m sure they will like you.” With that Seungmin stood up and Seongjun followed him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he gave seungmin a weak smile. To be honest, Seongjun still feels a bit anxious. Maybe he’ll talk to his new brother like he talks to his juniors, they’re not different right? They are quiet and awkward at first but…

‘No! Son Seongjun you can do this! Just relax and be yourself, everything is going to be fine’ he thought to himself. 

-

Today is the day, the Sons already waiting for their guests in a family restaurant. It’s a simple family restaurant, not too fancy nor too cheap, it’s perfect. His father decided they should go for hot pot because he wanted to show his cooking skill plus there will be three men on this table so an ‘all you can eat’ is a very good choice. While his father talked to the waiter about the menu, Seongjun excused himself to the bathroom. Halfway to the bathroom, he saw two people walking in, a lady and a young man, greeted by the waitress. 

The lady was very pretty, she looked young even though her wrinkles were quite visible from afar. She dressed nicely, white turtleneck and dark brown long A line skirt with a medium size brown purse. The young man besides her, wore a comfy looking plain white hoodie, very black jeans, and basic black converse. Even though the style was pretty basic, the young man looks very handsome. If you look at them closely, you can see the resemblance, it's like they are either brother and sister but since she has wrinkles, probably mother and son.

‘WAIT A SECOND!’ The thought hit Seongjun like a train. Could it be that both of them are the one? Seongjun looked at where they’re going and his father suddenly stood up and greeted them. Seongjun suddenly feels cold to the feet and rushes himself to the bathroom. He actually forgot why he wanted to go to the bathroom but he took his time to hype himself in the mirror, not caring about the fact that there are some people walking in and out of the bathroom.

After spending 5 minutes inside the bathroom, Seongjun finally walked back to his table. When his father finally saw him, he immediately stood up, “Seongjun, where have you been, you know it’s rude to keep our guests waiting, come here and introduce yourself,” he gave Seongjun a loud pat in the back.

Seongjun bowed down to greet them and the lady bowed back but the young man just stared at him. “I’m Son Seongjun, nice to meet you ma’am.”

“This is my only son, 22 years old and he’s a theater student,” his father said proudly while preparing the hot pot. 

“A theater student? How interesting, are you going to be an actor?” the lady asked. Her voice is soft and genuine.

“Ah not really, I’m planning to join musical theater,” Seongjun said.

“Then better get us the front seat when you perform, okay?” both the lady and Seongjun giggled in response.

“Seongjun, aren’t you working on a new performance?” His dad asked him. The lady’s eyes were wide in surprise, showing yet another interest towards Seongjun.

“Well yes, my campus will hold a festival at the end of the year, there will be 3 performance from the theater major,” he explained. The lady starts telling Seongjun that she once had played in a musical but it was a long time ago. No wonder she’s so interested in Seongjun’s major, well at least they have something in common. But Seongjun notices that the young man in front of him hasn’t spoken yet. He looks bored and kind of uncomfortable. Maybe this is the chance for him to talk since now his father is busy with his lady.

Seongjun grilled some beef for the young man. The young man looked at him, confusion and warriness in his face. “I thought you might be hungry, so I grilled some for you.” Seongjun continued grilling some beef for the young man and himself.

“My old man wanted to cook for all of us but I guess he’s busy talking so why don’t we start first?” He gave the young man an awkward smile.

“I don’t know how you like your beef to be cooked so I’m just grilling it without seasoning, is that alright to you?” He finally put the perfectly grilled beef on the young man’s plate.

“Yes, that’s alright,” the young man finally spoke. This is the first time Seongjun heard his voice. It’s very deep despite how young he looked. The young man took a bit of the beef and Seongjun nervously waited for a response. The young man let out a ‘mmm’ sound and looked at Seongjun, with a faint smile on his face but eyes wide in surprise.

“It’s good,” he said.

“Glad you like it,” Seongjun felt relieved.

-

They finally finished the meal, the waiters picked up the dirty dishes and cleaned the table. They ordered dessert because Seonjun’s father insisted. “Junhyukkie, do you want to share with me? I’m full,” the lady whispered to the young man. 

“Mom, don’t call me that,” the young man looked annoyed and embarrassed. Seongjun can’t help but smile at that. Suddenly he remembered his mother used to call him by baby name too.

The mother and son decided to order cheesecake after arguing whether they should order tiramisu or chocolate cake because the lady complained about ‘no, it’s too sweet’ or ‘i want something sweet’. His father called the waiter and ordered it for them. While waiting his father finally cleared his throat and reached into the lady’s hand.

“Boys, as you can see, me and Mrs. Bang are going out together. We bumped into each other in our building convenient store, she spilled her coffee on my shirt and I ruined her dress shirt with my breakfast,” he tells the kids, earning a giggle from the lady.

“I know this might sound silly, how could a middle age man fell in love on the first sigh, but from that day we started to meet each other more often to the point that I finally started asking her name, one day she bought me lunch, so the next day i bought her lunch, we exchanged numbers, and finally we started going out,” his father gave the lady a loving look.

Junhyuk and Seongjun cringed a little bit like kids when they saw their parents kiss each other.

“This may sound like a teenage love story, quite inappropriate for both of us in this age, but,” the lady said slowly reaching for the young man’s hand. She gave him a look Seongjun couldn’t describe but it felt genuine.

“Junhyuk, I’m happy with this man, can you accept him as your new father?”

To be honest it wasn’t a surprise for Seongjun because his father gave him a hint about marriage. But the look on Junhyuk’s face was… unexpected. He was surprised, flabbergasted, shocked, he is pale like his soul left his body. He might have cold sweat and cold hands and feet but who knows. While waiting for an answer, Seongjun’s father did the same to Seonjun.

“Seongjun, will you do the same? Accepting her as your new mother?”

Seonjun’s answer is a yes, nothing can change that. His father deserves happiness and when hearing the lady is happy with his father, Seonjun guessed that the lady had some rough time and he’s glad that she’s finally found her happiness. But he hesitates because Junhyuk hasn't given his answer yet, still processing her words. Then, Junhyuk turned around to look at the Sons and then his mother. He stood up and walked away.

“I need a minute,” he said before disappearing to the bathroom.

The lady was a little bit sad but she let him go, gave him a nod in response. They probably haven’t spoken about it because Seongjun could see a little regret in her face. His father squeezed her hand in reassurance saying ‘everything is going to be okay’ and ‘give him some time'. Seonjun really wants to talk to the young man, but he's in no position for that.

“Um..Mrs. Bang? My father has been taking care of me single handedly for a long time, I’m very grateful to have such amazing father but I couldn’t repay him yet with anything but this is least i can do for him, I don’t mind having you as my new mother, as long as both of you are happy, I’m happy and Junhyuk (hopefully) will too,” Seongjun gave her his answer.

“Thank you, Seongjun,” she wiped her tears on the corner of her eyes. His father gave him a big hug, both of them suddenly sniffled and his father gave him a low ‘thank you’.

They waited for Junhyuk to come back from the bathroom and he finally did. Seongjun noticed his nose was a little bit red. He must’ve been crying in the bathroom. He sat down and gave his mother a hug.

“I’m okay with that,” his voice cracked a little before letting out a sniffle. His mother sniffled and said thank you.

End of chapter one


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Again this is a fiction because I don't know how "step relatives move to your house" works...  
> -  
> Note:  
> MCND hyung line always at each other's throat, agree?  
> Minjae is a soft giant and Huijun is sassy  
> I've decided to put mullet Seongjun in this fic, imagine that  
> I have to change the tags because... there will be a lot of cussing

The wedding went well, a lot of people congratulated them. It was a simple wedding, they invited their family and close friends and booked a nearby fancy restaurant that served buffet. Seongjun invited some college friends including Seungmin and of course his neighbours and his childhood friend, Yoojung. In the middle of the wedding reception, Seonjung spotted Yoojung and made a gesture for her to sit next to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your father? My family would have prepared something special you know,” she pouted. True they are neighbors and both families are very close.

“Don’t look at me, I was surprised too. My dad didn’t tell your parents?”

She shook her head in response. Well, his father was busy lately, preparing these and those. Maybe his friend also helped since Seongjun didn’t help much, he was just in charge of calling some places for reservation and the wedding organizer. Plus he was a little bit busy with college stuff too.

“Oh yeah, your step mom looks very pretty,” she whispered.

“Wait till you see her son,” Seongjun answered.

“Wait, you also have a stepbrother? Where is he?” she started to look around. Seongjun held her head and turned it to where Junhyuk sat, which is across them, in the bride’s family section. He was wearing a simple black suit with a flower brooch on his pocket, same as Seongjun, to indicate that both of them are related to the bride and groom.

“Oh, he’s pretty cute,” she then looked at Seongjun. Her face was between surprised and fascinated, well Junhyuk does look handsome and taller than him. Ugh, kids these days, what did they feed them?

“Hmm, I guess I can come to your place more often from now on?” she said jokingly. Seongjun lightly elbowed her and Yoojung just giggled at it.

-

Across the seat, Junhyuk saw his step brother giggling with a girl, they looked pretty close. Girlfriend? No, way. Actually this whole wedding party is boring, it’s all the same, people come and go and congratulate them with those happy faces, Junhyuk knew some of them are fake. He even heard some bad words about it especially about his mother. 

Suddenly he felt hands on both of his shoulders, he was surprised then looked back to see it’s just his best friend, giving him a warm big smile.

“Junhyukkie, congratulations again for your mom!” the big guy said while giving Junhyuk a playful headlock. Other people drew their attention to them because the big guy was a little bit too loud.

“Minjae hush, now’s not the time,” said another guy while sitting next to Junhyuk. With that the big guys sat next to the other side of Junhyuk.

“Hmm, your step dad seems fun? He works in the same building as your mom?” asked the other boy. Junhyuk just gave him a ‘hmm’.

“How did they meet?” the other guy asked

“Yes, tell us!” Minjae followed.

“They met in their office convenience store, both bumped into each other and spilled their food, gave something in return and they finally knew each other,” Junhyuk answered.

“Well isn’t that nice? Sounds like something straight out of a romantic novel,” Minjae said in an awe.

“Jeez Minjae, you read too much of that shit,” the other guy rolled his eyes.

“No! Huijun! Watch your language, we have a baby here,” Minjae fake gasped and covered Junhyuk’s ears.

“I’m just a year younger than both of you cut that shit out,” Junhyuk swatted Minjae’s hands looking a little bit annoyed by his friend's attitude.

“Oh no, look what you've done, our baby is now entering a rebellious stage,” Minjae dramatically held his chest with one hand and the other on his forehead.

“Hey, it's your fault for teaching us that word,” Huijun replied. Suddenly Minjae realised and gave them both a shy smile and a little ‘oopsy my bad’.

Between their friendship, Junhyuk is the quiet one. He really doesn’t talk much and only talks when he needs to. Song Minjae is the loud one between them, mischief is his middle name and sometimes it's annoying. Back in middle school, everyone liked him because he was always there to help them and joke around and the teacher always sent him out because he was too loud. Junhyuk bet everyone will still like him in highschool.

On his other side is No Huijun. He is handsome and quite popular. He’s the cool one in this group and the one with the most brain cells between the three. Even though he looks cold and his words may pierce your heart, he’s actually a very caring person. They met each other on their first day of school, with Minjae suddenly poking Junyuk from behind and asked if he could have a bite of his lunch. Then Huijun stood up and said “are you trying to bully him?” 

Even though they are a little bit too loud for his liking, Junhyuk enjoys their company, with Minjae always finding a chance to bear hug Junhyuk and Huijun to tell Minjae to let go. He is glad that both of them are there because for some reason they know if Junhyuk is in a bad mood. They never ask first, they just patiently wait until Junhyuk tells them. 

-

After the wedding party and his new family moving in, Seongjun’s father decided to go on a honeymoon. That means Seongjun is in charge of the house, he has to get up early to prepare breakfast because Junhyuk’s school starts at 8 a.m, then he has to prepare lunch, and be home before dinner. Just thinking about waking up super early in the morning makes him tired already and he is not and cannot be an early bird. It’s either sleep super early or didn’t sleep at all, which always ends up badly.

It’s monday already and the sunshine woke Seongjun up. He looked at the clock and it was 7.10. It took him minutes to realise he had to wake Junhyuk up and prepare breakfast and lunch. He rushed to Junhyuk’s room and saw the boy already putting his books inside his bag. “Oh, you’re finally awake?”

“I’m so sorry, Junhyuk, I-... wait are you late?” Seongjun leaned over at the door, still adjusting everything from sudden awakeness.

“Not really,” Junhyuk replied. He finished preparing his bag, now he went over to his closet to grab his favorite (Seongjun assume) white hoodie.

“Well, do you want to wait for minutes? I’ll go prepare breakfast and lunch for you, It’ll be quick.”

“You don’t have to, I can just buy something along the way,” Junhyuk finally finished dressing up and grabbed his bag. He tried to walk past Seongjun but Seongjun blocked him.

“Come on, at least I can prepare your lunch, please?” Seongjun gave him the ‘puppy eye’ thing which made Junhyuk think who’s the older one between them. Junhyuk really didn’t want to bother him and just wanted to go school as soon as possible but here he is following Seongjun to the kitchen. Junhyuk felt like he didn’t have much choice, well he could make a run for it but he didn’t.

Seongjun opened up the fridge to grab some bread, condiments, smoked beef, lettuce and tomato. He also prepared a pan to make a sunny side. Junhyuk on the other hand, just watched him from behind. He saw Seongjun’s quick hand preparing everything all at once, impressive though. He started to feel a little bit nervous because it’s 7.30 already. Then in a blink of an eye, a nicely sliced and wrapped sandwich presented in front of him.

“Taadaa, see I told you it’ll be quick,” Seongjun felt quite proud about his creation. 

“Thank you…. I’m off now” Junhyuk replied. He grabbed the sandwich, quickly put on his shoes, and speed walked out of the house.

-

Junhyuk arrived in his class just in time before the bell rings. He can feel a small droplet of sweat forming on his forehead and he breathes heavily. Huijun, who was playing a game on his phone, got distracted by the fact that Junhyuk is late. “This is new,” he said, putting down his phone just in time before the teacher walked in. Junhyuk tried to control his breathing and hold his hand up because he doesn’t want to talk about it right now. This sucks well at least he now knows he has a chance to sneak out of the house early in the morning.

\- 

After the ‘panic wake up’, Seongjun fell asleep on the couch. He was once again woken up by the sound of something, this time the sound of someone rattling his gate. “Son Seongjun wake up!” 

‘Sounds like Seungmin, maybe I’m still dreaming,’ he thought and closed his eyes once more. The sound at the gate stopped and was replaced by the sound of the phone ringing. This time he has to move his body to pick up the phone because the ringing is so annoying. 

“Hello?”

“Finally! Get ready you sleepy head, we have rehearsal to do, you know the senior is going to kill us if we’re late!”

“Argh, stop shouting, it’s still 8 in the morning, besides rehearsal starts after lunch,” he leaned on the wall to support his ‘soulless’ body.

“Haha, very funny,” he replied sarcastically.

“It’s 12 o’clock, I wouldn’t be here if you came to the campus an hour ago,” he continued.

Seongjun on the other line looked at the clock, it was 12 o’clock. He let out a ‘fuck’ to the phone and failed to put it back. He rushed to the bathroom and heard Seungmin screaming ‘Hey! At least let me in!” 

After waiting for around 15 minutes, Seongjun finally went outside. He saw Seungmin sitting under the tree shade while eating his lunch. “Done your highness?”

“Shut up…,” Seongjun started walking.

“I know you’re a heavy sleeper but, this is new?” Seungmin followed.

“I’m supposed to wake up super early to prepare breakfast and I woke up a little bit too late but I managed to make Junhyuk lunch.” Junhyuk is probably late for school and it's his fault.

“Hmm, the effort you put for your step brother sure is something,” Seungmin responded.

“I just made him lunch, that’s all, besides my old man always does that to me, so I’ll do the same to him.”

“You’re aware he is capable of-” he was cut off because Seongjun suddenly froze in place.

“Shit, I don’t have his number.”

“Why?”

“How should I inform him I’m coming home late?”

“Just call your parents to inform him,” Seungmin had a bad feeling about this. 

“Hmm, no I don’t want to bother them…” Seongjun went silent.

“No, don’t even think about it,” Seungmin shook his head. He knew Seongjun since second year of highschool and it’s quiet predictable if he’s about to pull something either cool or inspiring or just plain stupid. Now, Seungmin knew he’s about to pull something stupid.

“The senior is going to kill us, you know,” Seungmin warned him.

“I’m not asking you to join me in the first place,” Seongjun said with a playful tone. His sly face is showing and Seungmin becomes worried. 

“Well, I’m coming just in case you’ll do something stupid.”

‘Damn you, Son Seongjun,’ he thought.

-

“Sandwich? Usually your mom made you a dish,” Minjae asked.

“My mom is on a honeymoon,” Junhyuk bites the sandwich.

“Hmm, so who made that? There’s no way you can make something that nice,” Huijun asked. Junhyuk glared at him.

“OH! Is it your step brother?”Minjae gave him that mischievous smile and Junhyuk rolled his eyes at that.

“Well, how nice of him, my brother would never do that,” Huijun said before taking a sip of his drink.

“Hmm, I guess.” To be honest, Junhyuk still feels uncomfortable about his new family and for some reason his step brother, even though he is caring (so far, he thought), Junhyuk doesn’t trust him….yet.

“Hmm, isn’t that your step brother, Junhyuk?” Minjae was distracted by the sound of someone screaming Junhyuk’s name. Junhyuk and Hujiun join him near the window and Minjae is right. From the window they saw two guys near the school gate, one screaming and the other one tried to stop him. The screaming is getting louder and louder the whole class started to look outside.

“BANG JUNHYUK!”

The whole class started to look at him and Junhyuk started to feel anxious. It is his step brother, what is he doing here?

End of Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE o<-<  
> Just finished these and those and I had times where I don't know what to do about this chapter  
> Busy weeks, but hopefully I can upload the next chapter faster than this because I accidentally write the next chapter on this one so I have to cut it ehe...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, Happy 1 year anniv to MCND <3!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I write something legit, please be kind I'm still developing and English isn't my main language, plus this is my first time using AO3 so I'm sorry if the tags and everything is weird
> 
> This is my first MCND fanfic and I can't help it how much Seongjun likes to baby Junhyuk so I made a family fic for them because I'm soft
> 
> The updates might be a little bit slow because I have things to do at the moment, so please be patient  
> Stan MCND, enjoy, and thank you for reading <3


End file.
